


Consumed

by GlanniGlitterz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drugs, Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, Glanni using Fae magic to get away with shit, Grief/Mourning, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Robbie and Glanni are brothers, actually the first two chapters are canon to my other works, all other chapters are not canon to my other works, this is not canon to my other works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGlitterz/pseuds/GlanniGlitterz
Summary: Glanni has lost two people that meant the world to him, and he's not doing well. Slowly, he's descending into madness, consumed by grief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a new fic. Rating, warnings, and additional tags may change over time. This is actually the first story I'm doing that starts out in my personal canon for Glanni (the first two chapters), and then becomes divergent. Also, I can't guarantee how often I will update this, as health issues and college are taking up most of my time; I also must apologize in advance for the length of my chapters varying so much. Sometimes I feel if I write more than what I end up with, it will seem forced. (Thanks go to Alama Hurry on Facebook for coming up with the title!)

He’s shell shocked, standing outside the hospital, covered in blood—not his own, but the blood of another… his beloved. What was supposed to have been a romantic nighttime walk—well, as romantic as things could get in MayhemTown—turned tragic in a heartbeat.

He wanted to be alone, tears beginning to stream down his face as he stood there, unable to move. Now it was hitting him. Now he realized he was going to be raising their child alone, and that… that thought was what broke him. He fell to his knees, a sobbing wreck.

Wiping the tears from his face, Glanni wouldn’t move from the position he was in, so many things running through his mind at once. He knew he couldn’t stick around—he needed to get home, clean himself up and… plan a funeral. This was supposed to be such a happy time for them, but now, it was nothing but tragedy.

After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly got to his feet, making the walk back home.

***

As he walked into the apartment they shared, the silence was deafening. Everything in the room was a reminder of his beloved. 

He was hurting so much, lashing out by grabbing the chair from the kitchen table and throwing it across the room. He didn’t stop there, anything he could get his hands on, he threw--screaming and crying in a mix of grief and anger. He began shaking, collapsing to the floor, sobbing.

“This is all my fault…”


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since he lost his beloved, and a week since he lost his baby girl. Glanni hadn’t slept much, nor ate. He mostly sat around in a stupor, only eating when his mother, Roberta, managed to convince him to.

Curled up in his bed, staring at the wall, he didn’t even budge when Robbie entered the room, nor when he sat on the edge of the bed. Of course, Robbie felt awkward. What was he supposed to say or do? He didn’t have time to think of anything to say as Glanni shifted and rolled over to look at him, tears in his eyes.

“What do you want?” Glanni asked, voice barely showing any emotion.

“Now is that any way to talk to your favorite sibling?” Robbie teased.

Glanni didn’t respond. 

“You have to quit blaming yourself for this… Ólafur wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, nor be like this!”

Ólafur.

That’s where Glanni’s mind shut off; all he could see was his beloved Ólafur, lying on the ground, blood pooling beneath him as Glanni had tried to stop the bleeding.

“I failed… could have prevented this… I’m sorry…” Glanni choked out, tears in his eyes as he stared right through Robbie, still lost in his own memories. “Sorry… so sorry…” he repeated, over and over.

Robbie had never seen his brother like this. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes, and noticing how vacant he was.

“Shit…” Robbie scampered off, feeling guilty that he had caused Glanni to practically shut down. He had went to grab their mom and bring her to try to snap Glanni out of it.

Upon walking in, Roberta had noticed Glanni’s vacant stare, and she knelt down in front of him, before looking back up at Robbie.

“What happened?”

“I--I told him that Ólafur wouldn’t want him to blame himself for all of this, and he just… shut off.”

She sighed, gently stroking his cheek. “He’s really hurting right now. I think at this point, it’s still too soon to mention Ólafur.”

Robbie nodded. This situation was… nothing like he’d experienced before. He’d never lost someone like the way Glanni had. All he knew was Glanni wasn’t the person he used to be, and he hoped his brother would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni returns to MayhemTown, a few days after he lost his daughter. He's spiraling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. Sorry again for a short chapter, but I don't like to force more words for length.

It seemed like it had been weeks, but truthfully, it had only been a few days. Glanni decided to leave his mom’s home in LazyTown and return to MayhemTown. He left a note--well, two notes--one for his mom, and one for Robbie, telling them not to worry about him, that he was fine, he just wanted to return home and be alone for a while. Deep down he knew his mom would most likely make calls to check up on him--calls he probably wouldn’t answer. Robbie knew to give Glanni his space, so the catsuit-clad criminal didn’t have to worry there.

He also knew they’d both be disappointed if they knew how much he’d spiraled in only these few days. He went back to his old vice of drugs, the only thing that could make him feel okay. He walked through the alleys in MayhemTown, scratching at his arms, as the track marks were quite itchy. He ran out of money, and hoped he’d spot someone that looked like they’d be the type to take pity on him, and at least give him $20.

After a few minutes of lurking in the alley, and observing people, he spotted someone. A woman, who looked around his own age. Surely, she’d give him some sympathy, right? He slipped out of the alleyway and over to her, lightly tapping her shoulder. She turned, looking at him, a concerned expression on her face.

“I--I’m sorry to bother you, but… do you have $20 you can spare?” he hadn’t noticed that he was shaking at this point.

The young woman stared a moment, before speaking. “Are you okay?” she asked, grabbing her purse from the stroller in front of her. Glanni hadn’t even noticed the stroller, but he couldn’t help but do so at her actions. Inside, was a tiny baby, dressed in pinks, about the same age Svanhildur would have been. A small smile crossed his lips, as he reached a hand towards the infant.

“What are you doing?” the woman’s voice broke the silence. She was glaring at him now, not as concerned for him as she had been.

Glanni quickly withdrew his hand, as if he had been burned, and looked at the woman. “Can I hold her?” He looked at the woman, a look of hope in his eyes.

“What?! No!” she shoved her hand towards him. “Take the money, and get away from us.”

“But… I…”

“Go! If I see you anywhere near us, I’ll call the police!”

Glanni took the money and walked back towards the the alley. This wasn’t the last she’d see of him, oh no, not by far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but at least it's an update.

Waking slowly, Glanni blinked his eyes. This wasn’t his apartment… as his eyes adjusted, he realized where he was. Somehow, he ended up back in LazyTown and his mother’s home. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, confused as to how he got there. Almost as if summoned, his mother, Roberta, walked into the bedroom.

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” she sat on the edge of the bed, next to him.

Glanni opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she spoke once more.

“I grew concerned when I called you and there was no answer, nor any call backs. So, I decided to come find you.”

“How did you get in my apartment?”

“You gave Robbie a key, remember?”

“That little shit…”

“Oh, come on now. Don’t get mad at him. We both wanted to make sure you were alright. Found you passed out in the floor, needle still stuck in your arm. I don’t understand why you do this…”

Glanni huffed, rolling his eyes. “Because.” His mind tried to piece together the events of the prior day. The woman. He leapt up, nearly falling on his face, still woozy from the drugs.

“Where are you trying to head off to in such a hurry?” Roberta asked, grabbing Glanni and setting him right back on the bed.

“I have to get back home.”

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re in no shape to be going anywhere.”

“Mamma, you don’t understand… I have to get back home. I have urgent matters to attend to.”

Roberta looked at him, confused. “Urgent matters? What sorts of urgent matters? I can help if you need me to.”

“N--no. It’s fine, I can take care of it myself. Please, just let me get back home.”

Roberta looked very confused, and slightly suspicious of her eldest son.

“Alright. At least shower before you go. You’ll feel better. I’ll get your clothes.”

Glanni sighed, reluctantly slinking into the bathroom. A shower would just cost him crucial time, but so would any more nagging from his mom.


End file.
